


Do You Want To Become Immortal?

by Lichtstrahl



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Please be warned, a mess, i dont know what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7661965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lichtstrahl/pseuds/Lichtstrahl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Greed pair were just lazing around and Lawless brought the subject up</p><p>"I said, have the thought of being immortal ever occured to you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Want To Become Immortal?

**Author's Note:**

> It's been awhile since I last written something  
> Please pardon any errors you find  
> And excuse the kind of OOC-ness -.-"

"Hey, Lichtan."  
"What is it, shitty rat?"  
"Do you want to become immortal?"  
"Hah?"  
"I said, have the thought of being immortal ever occured to you?"  
"Once, I guess."

"Seriously?" The vampire asked as he rushed closer to Licht with his small paws.  
Well Licht prefer his hedgehog form and even though his body would ache from walking in all four but nah, it's surely better than being kicked and whacked around.

"Yea, once." The Eve repeated.  
"Do you want it?"  
"Immortality?"  
"Mhm."  
"No."  
"Why?"  
"Well, what's the point. In the end you'll be all alone with your loved one gone."

Hyde chuckled lowly in agreement as memories of past hit him.  
Oh, how many times had he considered taking his own life after Ophelia's death.  
But being unable to die is just ironic.

"Haven't you gotten over that?"  
Licht' voice brought him back to reality as he laughed, playfully nudging his master's knee with his nose.  
Happy that he was not rejected nor thrown away.

They settled on a short silence before he transformed back to his human form.  
Although there's a look of displeasure on his Eve's face, he said nothing and let Lawless sit accross of him.

"Can I be honest, Lichtan?"  
"What?"

Hyde breathed a laugh as he looked up at his master's eyes, "I, honestly don't dislike you."  
Licht raised his brow at the sudden change of topic, nodding for his servamp to continue.  
"And even though Lichtan is a male I think I might have this similar feeling to one I held against Ophelia."

Licht' expression was unreadable that the vampire wasn't sure whether to continue or not but then his Eve urge him to do so.

"You know, I don't want to feel like that again."  
"Feel like what?"  
"Geez, don't make me describe it in detail!" Hyde pouted, action which would usually reward him with a kick to his gut but no, he didn't receive any today and- wait. Is that a smile he saw on his master's lips!?

"Lichtan- Did you just smiled at me!?"  
"I did not."

He was back to his usualy straight face but Lawless swore his immortality that he saw the corner of Licht' lips tugged upwards!

"But-"  
"Just continue with whatever you are talking about or say goodbye to my room."  
Lawless pulled out another pout but nodded anyway.

"Okay so where was I again. Ah right- I don't want to feel like back then again, I don't want to experience it again. I don't want to lose someone that's important to me -again-, someone I love." He muttered the last one, but Licht still was able to catch it. Though he commented nothing.

"So, your point is?" Instead, that was what came out from Licht's mouth.

"Well, I have thought of making Lichtan vampire. Though you won't want to, of course-" He took a glance at Licht's face which were about to say something but he beated him to it, "Because you're an angel, right?"  
"Very well." Licht nodded, pleased.

Lawless laughed, "You're lame as always."  
"Ah?"  
"No-Nothing."

Once again silent stopped by them momentarily before Lawless broke it again.

"What about you, Lichtan?"  
"Hm?"  
"Do you really hate me that much?"

The Eve seemed to be conflicting with himself whether to answer or not.  
Before he decided to do. The mood's right anyway.

"Hm, as an angel, it's my obligation to hate you demons."  
"I don't want to hear the opinion of the Denpa-Angel Lichtan! I want to hear Licht Jekylland Todoroki's thought!" Lawless whined.  
"Shut up, shit rat! I'm not finished." The Eve glared warningly, effectively shutting the Truth up.

"But personally, I don't hate you that much. I still hate you thought, you're annoying."

Hyde couldn't really describe the tingle he felt on his stomach but for sure, he felt happiness rushing inside his veins.

"Oi Hyde, you're grinning like an idiot. Stop it or I'll kick you out."  
"Hehehehee, sorry, sorry. I can't help it." He laughed, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

Eventually Licht sighed and his expression softened as he enjoyed watching his Servamp being so happy.

When Lawless' laughs and giggles subsided he glanced at Licht who had this unusual fond expression on his face. A look usually reserved for animals only.

"Lichtan?"  
The Eve jumped on his seat as his Servamp's voice brought him out from his slightly dazed state. "What again."  
"No, it just I have a request. If you don't mind."  
"Tell me, since I'm in good mood."

Well, Lawless can see that.

"Can I kiss you?"

Licht's eyes widened at the question and he looked at the blond's face for any sign of joke and his breath got caught in his throat when he found none.

"Ah- It's okay if you don't want to, Haha- I don't know what's gotten into me just forge-"  
"Go ahead." Licht mumbled after an exhale.  
"What?"  
"I said go ahead, you may k-kiss me."

Oh my god, Lichtan is stuttering. Damn.

"Really?"  
"Yea, before I changed my mind."

Gulping, Lawless crawled to where his Eve was seated and leaning in closer and closer until the gap between their lips disappeared.

Lawless' lips were tad rougher compared to that of Licht but the raven did not mind at all.

The 18 years old was not sure what to do, it was his first kiss after all. Though he won't admit it to Hyde because that would boost his ego and that is EMBARRASSING!

Eventually, Licht found himself fully laid on the bed with the vampire hovering above him. They have parted, leaving thin trail of saliva between them.

"Can I drink?" Lawless whispered breathlessly. "I haven't drunk since last week."  
"...Okay."

Lawless gave him small, fond smile.

Licht's being so kind, so different from his usual violent demeanor but not that he hate that part of his master. Instead he thought that he should actually make use of this situation.  
Sorry not sorry, Lichtan.

The vampire kissed Licht again, confusing the male because didn't he say that he wanted to drink?  
But his confusion cleared when Lawless slowly trailed his mouth down to his chin, a bit more downwards and stopped on his throat.

Before he felt pair of sharp canine pierced through his skin, a hand entwined them against his and Licht couldn't really help but to roll his eyes.  
"Sap."

"Don't fall asleep on me like last time, Lichtan."  
"I'm not." The Eve groaned as he felt trail of red drip to the side of his neck.  
"I'm drinking just a little."

Little, he said.  
But Licht could feel his vision getting blurry, breathe getting tad shallow and mind turned hazy.  
"Lichtan?" Lawless looked up only to find his master's eyes closed. "Hey- did you pass out again!?" Panicked, Lawless drew back from his master, not forgetting to lick the wound clean first.

Slowly, Licht's eyes blinked back open. "Shut up. I'm not." He whispered, tone slightly weaker than minutes ago."  
"Whoa! You're TOTALLY gonna pass out again!" Hyde was freaking out, but before he could got into his 'hysteric' freaking out mode he felt a squeeze on his hand which was holding onto Licht's.

"I'll just take a short nap."

He was to complaint, but then the young pianist motioned him to get closer which he did.  
"You know, when the time comes, maybe I will consider that, Hyde."  
"What?"  
"The thing you mentioned about turning me into vampire, or your subclass should I say?"  
Hyde's eyes widened in surprise and this time, Licht didn't bother to hide his smile.

"Maybe then, being a fallen angel wouldn't be that bad."

**Author's Note:**

> Written : 2016.08.02


End file.
